1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ergonomic, contoured urinal floor mat for use with wall-urinals with the purpose of positioning the user so as to prevent urine spillage, drippings, and/or spatter from reaching floor below a wall-urinal and/or onto users' pants and/or shoes. In as such, the floor is kept dry which reduces probability of falls, free from urine (and its derivative corrosive agents, uric acid and ammonia) which attacks the floor and surrounding wall(s) and fixtures (such as urinal dividers), and free from resultant unsanitary conditions (caused bay stagnant liquids, whether on the floor or accumulating in saturated, expired absorbent pads).
2. Description of the Prior Art and Utility
The use of urinal drip prevention apparatuses is known in the prior art and utility. More specifically, urinal drip prevention apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing urine from being deposited upon a floor directly below a urinal are known to consist of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding numerous designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed to fulfill countless objectives and requirements.
Previous designs of drip prevention apparatuses have only addressed the symptom of urine drippings and spillage outside the area of the wall-urinal; these apparatuses have included urinal lip guards, objects to convince users to use better aim, and absorbent pads. None of the apparatuses force a change in user position to achieve dry floor.
Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
By way of example, the following references are pertinent:    U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,225 to Scheer discloses a urinal deflector.    U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,893 to Luedtke et al. discloses an anti-splash mat for urinal or the like.    U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,302 to Brown discloses an anti-splash back unit for a urinal screen.    U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,162 to Richey discloses a water-absorbent mat comprising a single ply of sheet material, and a moisture-proof backing, the mat having a semicircular opening to fit in front of a lavatory.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,405 to Kreiss discloses a target in a bowl or urinal to attract the attention of urinating human males.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,448 to Wilkins discloses a men's anti-splashback hygienic urinal.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,283 to Ryan discloses a urination station with a pair of foot mats straddling a urinal basin.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,783 to Ryan discloses a drip guard for use on the lip of the mouth of the urinal.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,658 to Jenkins discloses a disposable pad having a plurality of layers, and means for retaining the disposable pad either upon the upper surface of a permanent base or directly onto the floor. The base has an upper surface that is generally horizontal and is constrained to a single, front to back slope.